OneShot : Tsumetai Yoru
by SmartOotori
Summary: One cold night...NAH! It's Nov. 23 and Kyouya felt cold that night. What is the cause of the cold? Is he sick? What can cure him?


**One-Shot .:. Tsumetai Yoru  
****(****Cold Night****)**

Today's the 23th of November and one guy continuously writes in his mistakenly Death Note notebook. Next to him sat his assistant manager, almost dozing off while their "king" talks.

"Everyone," the "king" said. "Tomorrow's theme, we'll be dressed as our own astrological signs!"

The club members agreed with the theme and chattered about the designs and such. Meanwhile, the Death Note holder felt some weight on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see his assistant manager asleep.

"Kyouya-senpai," chorused the devil twins. "What do you think of the theme?"

Kyouya turned to look at the twins and said, "Your idea."

That shocked the club members –the members stopped to look at the twins before he answered– Kyouya closed his notebook and placed it in his bag.

"I'm going home if you guys are done staring at me." He took his assistant manager's and his bags in his hands and carried the sleeping girl in his arms. He bade goodbye and walked out, leaving the club members speechless.

Tamaki looked at the fading Death Note holder with warm eyes. _'I think he found himself love.'_

"Tamaki-senpai," the blonde turned his head to look at their newest member. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Who is she?"

"She's our only female host. She's also our female manager but she's almost Kyouya's assistant."

"Huh?" Haruhi was confused.

"Hanako currently lives in Kyouya's home. Her parents are still in America due to heavy work."

Haruhi understood and bade goodbye.

'_Kyouya-senpai looks like he cares for Hanako-san.'_ Haruhi thought.

Meanwhile, Kyouya sat in his sleek black limo with Hanako on his legs, sleeping soundly as the limo drives to the Ootori Home.

'_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps...'_ Kyouya thought. _'What am I thinking?!'_

"Kyouya-sama, we have arrived." The driver said.

The house came into view, showing its great features. The driver opened the door for Kyouya as he lifted Hanako into his arms and walked to the door. His sister, Fuyumi opened the door for him.

"Kyouya-san, why is Hanako-san asleep?" She asked.

"Tamaki kept us in the club for a long time and she's been deprived of sleep."

"Why?"

"She never slept all week due to studying for her Mid-Terms."

"Oh my," Fuyumi stepped out of Kyouya's way.

Kyouya said his thanks and walked to Hanako's room. He put her down on her bed once he arrived at her room. The shadow king saw that the maiden's long chocolate bangs were covering her sleeping face. He gently swept them to the side, slightly smiling, happy to see her face.

"Kyouya…" That shocked the egoist. Was he dreaming or did Hanako really moaned out his name? He shook his head and left the room.

When Kyouya arrived at his room, he loosened his tie and polo, showing the top half of his torso. He went to his bathroom and splashed his face with water, after he removed his glasses. Water was dripping from his hair and face, also getting his polo wet, making it stick to his skin. (A/N: You got to admit, THAT was sexy...*drools*)

'_What am I thinking?'_ He thought, shaking his head. _'Maybe a shower will do some good.'_

The shadow king got inside the hot showers. His muscles were relaxed from the constant stress. _'It's been a while since I got some free time.'_

When the water turned cold, he quickly turned it off and got out of the bathroom, clad in a towel. Kyouya dried his hair with another towel and changed into a pair of green pajamas. _'Well, time to work. That was nice while it lasted.'_

He got his pineapple laptop on and started working on the club's finances and other things. The shadow king suddely got cold, even though the heater was blasting in his room. He took out a jacket, put it on and still felt cold. _'Maybe I'm getting a fever…'_

Something beeped in his laptop, signaling him he just got a message. Kyouya looked at it, seeing a calendar. _'Who would send me a calendar?'_ It was an unknown sender, much to his dismay. He sighed and looked at the calendar. A big red X was marked on the day before today. Under it, it said "Kyouya's Birthday."

It all clicked in his head. Yesterday, Tamaki was much too giggly and the twins were smirking at him throughout the day. Hunny offered him so many cakes that he had to take some and gave it away to the servants at the mansion. Mori gave him a small smile, something you don't see everyday.

The two girls, he noticed, just acted normal, like they didn't care about his birthday was that day or just didn't know it was that day. Kyouya frowned, like he was sad Hanako didn't even acknowledged him that day or even said in her angelic voice "Happy Birthday!"

Wait, how could he even forget his own birthday?! Reason is that he rarely celebrated his birthday, not after his mom died when he was 10. Kyouya closed his eyes, remembering his mother's gentle smile, mostly towards him rather than his brothers or his father. He shivered again, suddenly remembering he was feeling cold at the moment.

Not even his brothers or father greeted him, not that he cared but, it still hurts, knowing that they actually forgot his birthday. He shivered. It was really a cold night, both mentally and physically.

In annoyance, he stood up and walked towards the window, staring out into the garden. He heard the door open and was about to scream at who would enter at this time when he saw Hanako standing, clad in a knee-length navy blue sundress. He turned around to face the window again, trying to calm himself down.

"Kyouya-senpai, I'm sorry." He heard her say.

"Why would you say sorry if there's no reason to apologize?" Kyouya asked, not looking at her. On the window, it reflected that Hanako was figeting.

"Um, well, because I didn't get to celebrate your birthday with you." Caught off-guard, his eyes went wide.

"You didn't have to go and apologize. I'm used to it." Soft thumps were heard and he felt her just a few inches away from him.

"You mean you don't celebrate your birthday?" He nodded, but he suddenly regreted it. The reflection on the window showed that Hanako frowned, something he didn't like to see on her face. _'What am I thinking?!'_ He thought.

"When my mother died, I wasn't in the mood to celebrate my birthday anymore so eventually, I forgot that I even had a birthday."

Soon, he felt Hanako hugging him from behind. He was thankful that the maiden didn't see the slight blush on his face. "I'm sorry, senpai." She said. Somehow, her skin connecting with his was comforting him, warming his current cold stature. (He left his jacket on the chair.)

He carefully turned around, careful not to make Hanako jump away from him. The maiden looked up to see Kyouya's face. She blushed and stepped away, not without holding out her hands and hiding her red face. "Here's a present, senpai."

On her hands was a small box, covered with a simple white gift paper and a lavander ribbon on it. Not believing everything that's happening between the junior and the freshman, the shadow king took the gift and opened it.

Inside was a small elegant blue photo frame and on it was a picture of the two of them dancing in the rain. Hanako slightly smiled. "It's not much, but it was hard to bribe the photography club not to put this out in public and give it to me, but I managed."

Hanako squeaked when Kyouya hugged her from behind, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you…" He breathed out. "This is the best present I could ever ask for…"

Hanako gave him a small peck on his cheek and blushed, unable to find the reason to why she kissed him on the cheek. Kyouya was shocked but happy. _'At least she was able to make me happy today…'_ He pulled her to a couch where she sat on his lap, her head on his chest.

"You're cold, senpai."

"You're warm."

Kyouya chuckled when she blushed for the millionth time. Hanako looked out the window and smiled. "Look, it's snowing."

She was right. Flecks of white was scattered in the violet star-spotted sky. The egoist truly smiled and hugged Hanako tighter. "Tsumetai Yoru…" Hanako smiled and cuddled closer.

Suddenly, he didn't feel cold anymore, like it just went away in a snap.

"Thank you, just even saying Happy Birthday makes me feel happy."

"It's no big deal. I'm always…glad…to…" Kyouya saw that Hanako drifted off to sleep. He chuckled and went to sleep himself.

Between the crack on the doorway stood a smiling Fuyumi. _'Thank you Hanako, for making his cold night into a warm one.'_

_

* * *

_

**Um...Just wrote it because I like my OC with Kyouya.....XD **

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN OURAN!!! **


End file.
